Two worlds Collide
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: A power surge during a thunderstorm sends Ralph into Arendelle where he meets and falls in love with Elsa. But when his newly found feelings for the Snow Queen cause him to reconsider coming home, it's up to Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope to convince him otherwise. Meanwhile, Hans returns for revenge on the royal family with a dastardly plan to claim the kingdom.
1. Ralph's love problems

**Hi guys.**

**I recently saw both Wreck it Ralph and Frozen, and I loved them. I loved their stories, their characters, everything. I'm a huge fan of the Icebreaker pairing between Ralph and Elsa, and even drew a few arts of them, but i have read a few fics of them too, and decided to write my own from this idea i had to get them together.**

* * *

Years had passed since Ralph had tried to prove himself a good guy. And his strive to achieve that had nearly cost him many things, including his game, Fix-it-Felix jr. But upon meeting and befriending the adorable, yet spunky candy themed racer girl Vanellope Von Schweetz, whom he had helped save her game Sugarush and reclaim her place as it's leader, Ralph learned that being hero doesn't mean getting metals or even being recognized or praised for your actions, but about helping others, doing what's right, and most importantly, being yourself.

And since then, life for Ralph was seemingly, awesome. His game was back up and running, all the Nicelanders, were being nice to him despite his villian status, and best of all, Vanellope was his friend. And even as an added bonus, more and more people were playing his game.

Yup everything was great for Ralph...well, ALMOST everything.

Now you might ask, "Well what more could you want in life?" And for Ralph, there was just ONE thing missing: a woman.

You see being the bad guy of his game, Ralph knew one thing, "The bad guy never gets the girl." And because he wasn't exactly good guy material as far as appearance, finding a good woman to be with hasn't exactly been easy for him.

But why this sudden interest in falling in love? Well... let's just say, he's been noticing Felix and Calhoun a lot lately. They're married, they're always near each other. Felix sure was lucky to have a dynamite gal like Calhoun, and Ralph was hoping that one day, he'd have a dynamite gal of his own.

"And so you see," said Ralph ending off his speech to the other game villians in the Bad Anon group. "life can still be a bit lonely."

The other villians applauded quite faintly. It was indeed brave of Ralph to confess his rather embarrassing, albeit not very important problem to the other villians, but being mostly the up front, and tough as nails guys that they were, they were having a bit of a hard time feeling much sympathy for him.

"OOOkay Ralph." said Clyde, the orange Pac-Man ghost. "I see that you have yet another problem on your hands."

"Well you know I'm not complaining or anything, it's just-" Ralph started.

"Aww come on Ralph!." said Eggman from across the circle. "What more could you ask for? I mean look at me, I don't have a girlfriend, but I have a whole army of robots at my command, what could be better?"

"He's right Ralph, besides, the bad guy never gets the girl, you know that." said Kano two seats away from him.

"Well yeah I know, but don't you think that being the bad guy shouldn't always earn you loneliness? Ralph asked. "I mean look at Joker and Harley Quinn."

The other villains stared at him curiously.

"Ok well those two aren't really game villians, but you catch my drift." Ralph finished.

"Once again, we get what you're saying Ralph, but also once again, that is something we can't change. Were villians Ralph, being evil and living our lives alone is what we do, it's what makes us, well, bad guys." insisted Clyde.

"Living in the shadows." said Kano.

"Obsessing over power." said Eggman.

"Smashing people's faces to the ground like potatoes in the dirt." said Zangief.

"Yeah what he said." Finished Eggman.

"Do you get what _were_ saying Ralph?" Clyde pronounced.

Ralph sighed looking pretty dull and disappointed. He was hoping the others would understand his position, especially Donkey Kong or Bowser neither who hadn't uttered any words since the gathering.

"Yeah, I guess." said Ralph dully.

"Good." said Clyde. "Alright guys you know the drill, bad guy affirmation."

All the villians got up simutaneously with Ralph getting up a bit at the last minute. They all held hands and began the speech in unison as they always did every meeting.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be, than me."

Ralph did take the affirmation to heart. He even said it before he nearly died trying to save Sugarush as he fell into Diet Cola Mountain years ago. He knew that he was a bad guy, and learned to respect his job and role, but he firmly believed that even bad guys could use some loving every now and then. He slowly lagged behind the other villians as they left Pac-Man for the night.

* * *

"They just don't seem to understand Felix." Ralph said to his co-star and all around best pal Fix-it-Felix at Tappers later that night. "I mean what's so wrong with a bad guy having a good girl around?"

"Well I say love has no boundaries." said Felix trying to cheer him up.

"I know that's what I told them." insisted Ralph.

"Here ya go guys, two beers." said bartender handing two large mugs of beer to the duo.

"Thanks." said Ralph.

"You know, why do you even listen to those guys that much anyway?"

"Well, they're villians like me."

"So."

"And the they all understand the many hardships that go with being a villian."

"But they can't seem to understand this hardship." Felix mused.

"Well-"

"You know what I think, I think they're all just afraid." Felix interupted.

"Afraid? Of what?" asked Ralph curiously.

"Well you see Ralph," Felix started talking one good gulp of his beer. "Love is a delicate thing. I think that many villians don't want to dwell in the realm of love and romance because they're mean't to be frightening and evil, and falling in love wouldn't exactly be in their agendas because they want to be seen as tough and hardshelled. They would rather be feared than loved. You know something, I bet you a million coins that at least one of them got the honeyglows from SOME girl that they met. They're just too "manly" to admit it."

"I suppose."

"But at least you were man enough to admit you wanted love. And you my friend most definitely deserve a good pat on the back for that one."

"Thanks Felix."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, good guy Felix at your service."

The two friends laughed bit. Ralph was beginning to feel a bit better.

"By the way, how's Calhoun?" asked Ralph taking a quick swig of his beer.

"Aww Tammy's just fine." Felix said swinging is bar stool around and leaning up against the bar thinking about his wife. "She was showing me how to handle one of them guns in her game. Those things are awesome!"

"Yeah just be careful with them alright. You know the rule"

"I sure do."

"Die outside your game, and you don't regenerate" they said in unison.

"Hey Ralph listen, those guys at Bad Anon do know what they're talking about most of the time, but I say as far as love, you should just go for it. Find yourself a nice girl."

"Yeah maybe your right." Ralph turned to him.

"Just go out there and take a chance buddy. And who knows who you might find out there. She could be out of this world."

Ralph began to picture himself in the far future. A nice girl to call his own. Suddenly he noticed the clock above the bar.

"Hey it's getting late we better head back." Ralph said finishing his beer.

"Yeah the Mrs is probably waiting for me right this second." said Felix doing the same.

The two got up and headed for the power cord out of Tappers, leaving a few Mario coins behind as payment for their beers.

"Come again boys!" said bartender cleaning the mugs.

* * *

**So there was chapter 1. hope you enjoyed. I'll be back with chapter 2. This will be the Frozen part of the story. The next chapters after that will be how Ralph and Elsa come together. Keep reading and keep commenting. **


	2. The power surge

**Yeah so, sorry if I haven't posted any new chapters lately, i've been really busy with stuff.  
**

**But anyway, I decided to just skip ahead to the part where Ralph actually ends up in Arendelle. Also I changed the name to Two worlds collide as a reference to to the song sung by Demi Lovato, who as you all know, also did her version of "Let it Go" for Frozen.**

**What I was trying to do, was set up Ralph and Elsa's dilemmas first before going into the highlight of the story. But since i've been so busy with school, i've had less time to write. **

**I did the same thing with my Tinkerbell story Rosetta and the Griffiths and people still loved that one, so I guess i'll post this chapter and then do the other ones later. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was around 10:00PM when ol' Litwak was locking up the arcade for the night. He began to hear thunder in the distance as he was shutting down the lights.

"Huh, looks like there's a storm on the way. " he said to himself as he slapped on his cap. "Good thing I brought and umbrella."

He put on his coat, gave one final glance at the arcade to see if everything was alright, and started out the door, opening his umbrella as he went. Soon after it started raining and storming outside.

Meanwhile inside the power strip, most of the video game characters were bustling about, heading back into their respective games for the night. Ralph was one them as he was slowly walking across game central station, trying to back home.

"Man what a night" he said restlessly thumping on with a crick of his neck.

Pretty soon, his cell phone began ringing. He reached for it out of his pocket and began to speak.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Ralph." It was Felix. "How'd it go brother?" he said excitedly. He was popping some popcorn on his stove in his pajamas.

"How do you think?"

"HAH I knew it, see I knew you'd find her-"

"No Felix, I mean it went...eh...not so good."

"Oh." Felix said, his expression lowering.

"Yeah lets just say she wasn't exactly into wreckers."

"That bad huh?"

"Yup."

"Hey Felix?!" called Calhoun from their bedroom.

"Oh hold on." Felix said. "Yeah babe!?" he called back to her.

"Have you seen my camoflage blanket!?" she called.

"I think it's in the dryer hun!" he responded.

"Hey what are you two doing tonight?" asked Ralph.

"Oh. Tammy and I are just settling down to a movie. That new Halo 4 just came out, she's been dying to watch it."

"Cool."

"FELIX!" Calhoun called again.

"Yeah?"

"It's starting."

"Oh. Got to go Ralph, but listen you hang in there alright?"

"Sure, hey bring your game face tomorrow Felix, rematch time."

"I sure will big guy, see you tomorrow."

"You too."

They both hung up at the same time. By now, Ralph had finally made it to the small train leading into Fix-it Felix Jr. It had been a rather exhausting night for him and all he could think about at that moment was getting home and settling in, though in the back of his mind, he was still upset about the whole fiasco.

* * *

Outside the arcade, the thunderstorm was growing rapidly. Lightning flashes were now more frequent, and rain just came pouring down. It was storm of near biblical proportions. Ralph was now in the power cord on the small train, heading into his game. He was nice and chilled in the back just cruising along the cord. He even dosed off a bit as it was pretty smooth ride.

However the storm raged on and on. This time the lighting flashed at every interval. It was dangerously nearing its way toward the arcade. It raged so long and loud that even Ralph could hear it a bit all the way down in the cord.

"Huh?" he said to himself. "What was that?"

Finally, the storm let out the biggest and loudest thunder roar that could be heard for miles. Now Ralph could really hear it.

"Whoa what the!?" he jumped.

Then the unspeakable happened. Lighting suddenly struck a power line that was connected into the arcade. Electricity surrounded the cord that Ralph was in, lighting it up.

"HEY!" Ralph yelled as it all caught him by surprise.

The small train he was in, effected by the surge, began to shift faster and faster down the cord. Ralph hung on for dear life was he was being swept quickly down the large tunnel.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed being taken for a wild ride.

All of a sudden, he was blinded by a huge ray of blue light in front of him as he careened into it. Seconds later, he and the train had completely disappeared into nothingness. Next thing Ralph knew, both he and the train began to descend and tumble down what seemed to be a snowy hill, quite violently. The train smacked into a tree, causing Ralph to fly out of it and continue to tumble down the hill, hitting many other trees as he went. The force from his fall caused many of them to break in half. Ralph was met with face after face full of snow, blinding him as he couldn't stop himself. Finally a large tree, wide and strong enough to stop Ralph, ended his descent. He tried to lift his head to get up, but the force from hitting the tree was so great, that it knocked him out cold, causing him to plop his face back into the snow, the storm raging around him.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Anna were out with Sven in their sled hauling some logs for a fire back at the castle. The storm was rather rough, but Sven, who was built for harsh conditions like those, pressed on undeterred. On the front end of the sled was a brightly lit lantern for them to see though the snow. Kristoff had his collar up to shield his face, and Anna as cuddled up next to him to stay warm a bit.

"Were almost there." Kris said to Anna as they began to descend down a pathway into the kingdom.

"Do you think we have enough logs?" Anna asked him.

"We should. That should be enough to last at least a week."

"Whew good. I don't think I want to be back out here for while."

The fierce and brisk conditions around them caused Kris to somehow begin reminiscing.

"You know this, this is starting to remind me of that time." he said.

"What time?" asked Anna.

After a brief pause, Kris smiled warmly and then spoke.

"That time I came for you." He faced her.

Anna blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh you're so cute." she mused.

Sven meanwhile was still going. He was trotting at a reasonable speed and mostly used his eyes to peer through the rapidly falling snow. He began to turn a corner, and as soon as he to the other side, something instantly caught his eye causing to quickly stop, alerting Kristoff and Anna.

"Sven, boy what's wrong?" asked Kristoff sitting up in the sled.

Sven turned his head behind to face him. He grunted a few times heftily and jerked his head forward towards what he saw.

Kristoff was the only one who could understand Sven and therefore instantly knew, that something was amiss.

"What could it be?" A concerned Anna asked him.

"Don't know."

Kristoff quickly hopped out the sled.

"What did you see Sven?" he asked his reindeer.

Sven grunted a few times and then he pointed his nose forward like a guard dog.

Kris walked ahead of him. After a bit of heavy tracking through the snow, he stopped and saw quite a disturbing sight.

"Whoa." he said staring at what one would call a disaster.

"What do you see?" called Anna over to him a bit faintly. She didn't want to yell too loud to risk causing an avalanche.

"It's a bunch of fallen trees." he called back over.

Anna as surprised at this a bit. They were logging a while back.

"I don't remember us logging over here." she said getting out of the sled.

"We didn't."

As they both looked closer, they realized that the fallen trees made a trail down the hill. Like something crashed into them.

"An avalanche maybe?" she asked.

"Doesn't look like it. The trail is still remotely clear." he answered.

Looking further down the hill, Anna could see something. Something, red.

"Hey I see something." She began sliding down the hill.

"Anna wait!" Kris said sliding down after her. "Stay there Sven" he said to Sven who had walked over to them.

Anna began to rush forward, trying to get a better look at what she spotted. She climbed over the large trees that had fallen. All the while, Kris was trying to catch up to her.

"Wait up." he called after her.

Anna first noticed the small, now derelict train that Ralph came in.

"That looks like some kind sled." she said to herself.

The red object was getting bigger and bigger as they got closer. Anna began to notice more things like arms, legs, feet, and hair.

"Huh?"

After getting over the last log, she had finally made it. She gasped as she realized what she was looking at.

"Oh my goodness, it's a person."

"Anna come on." said Kris catching up to her and panting."We need to get back to-"

The two of them had found Ralph who was still unconscious.

"Oh no he must have crashed." She said.

"Here help me get him over." said Kris thinking quickly.

The two of them got on one side of Ralph and began to turn him on his back, which wasn't at all easy due to Ralph being so heavy.

"Whew, man he's a big guy." Kris said catching his breath.

"Is he dead?" asked Anna showing great concern.

Kris kneeled down and was instantly blown away by how big Ralph's hands were.

"My gosh, he must have been out here so long, his hands are beginning to swell, that can't be good." said Anna.

Kris began feeling for a pulse on Ralph's arm and then his neck. He was able to feel one in both, but somehow Ralph's pulses felt different.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." he said still weirded out. "Listen the castle isn't far from here, take Sven and rally a few men to come out. I have a feeling it's going to take more muscle to carry this guy. I'll stay with him."

"You got it."

She ran back up to Sven and the two sped off quickly towards the castle.

* * *

Later that night, Ralph was still knocked out cold. He couldn't feel any part of his body, he was completely unconscious. He could feel himself lying down however, he was also able to somehow feel warmth. It also felt like something was covering him. Pretty soon, he could feel something warm, squishy, and wet press up against his forehead. This initially was able to awake him a bit.

As he opened his eyes, everything looked blurry. His head was pounding as he tried to clear his vision. As he turned his head slightly to the right, he could see what looked like a woman rubbing his head. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Hey, you're awake?" the woman said to him in what seemed to be a deep contorted voice.

"Hmm?" he said faintly and weakly looking at her.

"Sir?" she said again.

Soon Ralph's vision slowly cleared and he could see who it was. It was Anna who was sitting with him next to his bed, doctoring him with bandages to his large left arm and rubbing his head with a rag soaked with hot water

"Hey." he said as his mind was returning to consciousness. "Who-who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Anna." she responded.

"Anna?" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ralph began shifting his eyes in confusion. Everything around him looked different. He was in a beautiful posh bedroom with silk curtains on the windows, gleaming monastery, and beautifully carved furniture. After getting a good look, he sprung up, causing his broken arm to throbe.

"OUCH! Hey, hey my arm. Where-" he said realizing that he wasn't where he should be. "Where am I?"

Anna tried to calm him.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, you're in our castle."

"Castle?" he said sitting up, his head still pounding. "What castl-" he began shifting his head in all directions realizing that he wasn't in Fix-it Felix Jr.

As he turned his head around to get a much better look, his head began to throb next.

"OW!" he grunted.

"It's okay, it's okay, you'll be fine. Just lay back down." she told him.

He calmly laid back down. He was way too confused about how he got to some castle. He was on his way back to Fix-it Felix Jr last thing he knew.

"Fix-it Felix Jr." Ralph exclaimed faintly, feeling his head and grunting.

"Hmm?" Anna asked him.

"My-my game, what happened to my game?" he asked her.

Anna was confused as well. Ralph was talking about a game?

"Game?" she asked.

"Yeah, my game Fix-it Felix Jr." he said.

She didn't know exactly what Ralph was talking about when he said game. The only games she knew were things like, playing tag, ice skating, and of course, building snowmen.

"Ummm." she paused a moment. "Not sure... I guess."

Ralph began to get worried. Could his game have gotten unplugged because he was out for too long?

"Oh no." he thought. "Well...well then what game is this?" he asked in a bit of a weak voice.

Anna looked around still confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I mean what game am I in? What are you guys called?" he responded.

Anna didn't really know how to answer Ralph's question because they were both on two totally different levels.

"Uhhhhh...well, uh, " She scratched the back of her head trying to think up a reasonable answer. "If you want to know where you are, you're in Arendelle." she answered.

"Aren-delle?" Ralph asked in a confused manner.

He certainly never heard of a game called "Arendelle" being in the arcade.

"Yes it's our kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"Yes, my husband and I found you out in the storm not far from here. It looked like you had crashed or something. What were you doing out there?"

"I-I-" Ralph tried to answer before Anna interrupted him.

"Oh never mind, i shouldn't be asking you questions, right now you really need some rest." she took his arm and began to guide him back into his bed. Ralph all the while, looked utterly traumatized. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He slid down back in bed still looking confused.

"Here let me get you some tea." Anna got up and poured Ralph some herbal tea. He took the teacup, but his hand was twitching causing some of it to spill over.

"Careful." she said to him. "Now you just get some sleep, we'll have everything sorted out tomorrow morning."

She got up and started towards the bedroom door. She gave Ralph one final look to make sure he was okay before leaving.

Ralph just stood in bed. Last thing he knew, he was heading into his game, next minute, he's in some castle or kingdom or whatever. It all sounded really strange and unreal to him. He wasn't sure if he was in a game or not, but if he was, the programming in there was definitely different.

"How the heck did I get here?" said to himself.

He then started to remember Felix and his game. The arcade was opening tomorrow, and if he wasn't there.

"Oh no." he thought. "I need to get out of here."

Looking outside though, he knew there was nowhere for him to go tonight, not to mention, he was in bad shape. He tried calming down.

"Easy there Ralph, don't worry well get back tomorrow." He said before slowly sinking into his bed.

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Chapter 2. In case your wondering, Ralph was basically coming home from a blind date that Felix had set him up on in Chapter 1, which is currently being extended. But keep reading and commenting. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


End file.
